Promise
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: I still needed him...


**Nia-Chan: HEY! :D how you guys today? so This one is a Birthday Fic for Aquatwin! Happy Birthday! She wanted a Fic so i made it. Though on my last fic Goose-Chan noticed a BUNCH of mistakes so she helped me on this one also. So its better grammar and stuff. anyways Hope you all like it! :D and hopefully you too Aquatwin! I also suggest while you read this you listen to 'Innocence' by 'Avril Lavigne' it goes well with the story :3**

**amutoluver1 DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

_**...**_

_"Promises are like the full moon; if not kept at once, they diminish day by day." -German proverb._

_**...  
**_  
There are times in life when you trip. You lose everything. Then you see what could have been if you had paid attention. Everything that could have been yours. It doesn't happen to everyone, though. Sometimes I wonder if it happens to anyone. But I know it's still out there, waiting for its next victim.

When you look out a window, you see freedom. You're caged in until someone frees you. You could say the one that frees you is the one you end up loving. In a way, these two things are connected in my life. I was freed, but then I tripped. It's not until later, when it happens to you, that you realize it. It was young, I fell in love, but I tripped and lost what I cared for the most.

"Nagihiko..."

I grip his picture tightly. His smile, his voice, everything about him, keeps me from hanging between two borders of life. He is reality, yet he is still fantasy. All I have right now are the memories. They're what keep me going, but I just don't know if those memories are my imagination or reality. They're just there. He's gone, yet I still need him. If I hadn't broken that one promise, he could have still been here by my side, smiling with me. If only I had kept the promise.

But, in a way, I am still keeping it. I'm holding on to it, hoping one day he'll come back. I promised I would stay here, forever and always, and wait for him. I'm here now, and that's all that counts. It doesn't matter that I went looking for him. I'm here now, and I'm waiting.

When I walk down the stairs, he comes to mind. Always invading. I remember the way his arms would wrap around me when we were younger. If only I hadn't pushed him away. Maybe he found someone else. It would seem reasonable if he thought I would never like him. I was that way before I realized. I wish I could take everything back.

I stood in front of the door, waiting. Just waiting for the day he comes back, and hoping it's today. I hear a car door slam, but I had already lost hope that it was him. I hear a knock on the door, but I've already lost hope that it's him. I open the door and have already lost hope that it's him. I look up, expecting my heart to break again.

But it doesn't.

I see the long, purple hair. I see the clothes, loosely hanging off of his skin. I see the small smile on his face. I see the big, brown eyes that I always seem to get lost in.

"Hey, Rima."

His voice rings clear through the air. My heart pounds as I touch him. I needed to know that this was real and not another trick of my mind. His soft skin brushes against mine as I poke his arm. He frowns, confused at my unusual behavior. I cold feel all of the emotions I've kept hidden from everyone just well up inside of me. I run towards him, snatching him into a bear hug ad I could feel tears running down my face.

"Nagihiko, Nagihiko..." I whisper over and over. I hear him chuckle slightly. My vision blurs as I break out into more tears. He was back. He was holding me.

"Shhh, it's okay, Rima. I'm here now." His voice was the most beautiful sound. His touch was the softest blanket. His smell was the sweetest scent. Everything was in perfect order.

"Nagihiko," I sob. "I've missed you."

He lets go of me and I could feel myself panic. I didn't want him to leave again. He smiles at me.

"You kept your promise. You stayed here and waited."

I smile weakly. "In a way, yes."

He grins at me and walks into the house. I look at him, waiting for what he is going to say next. He walks over to the dinning room table and picks up the picture.

"This is me."

I blush lightly. "Yeah."

He turns to look at me and then sweeps me into another embrace. I could feel everything. He felt nice. I could feel him kiss the top of my head. I turned my head upward and looked at him. He looked down at me and leaned down, placing his lips on mine, something I've always dreamed of. Something I longed for. We broke apart and he smiled at me. I could feel the burning sensation in my face.

"I won't leave again, Rima."

He let go of me and I looked at him with hope. I held up my pinky finger.

"Promise?"

He wrapped his pinky finger around mine, completely engulfing it.

"Promise."

**_..._**

**Nia-Chan: Please R&R and tell me how i did :) and forget the darkside. ****'Give up to Insanity, where all your dreams come ture!' (credit to one of the residencies, Bree!) lolz anyways**

**R&R!**

**(Happy Birthday Aquatwin, again)  
**


End file.
